This Will Be My Last Confession
by gimme shelter
Summary: what do you do when you lose all faith and everything you've ever wanted? what choice do you make? oc/michael please review x
1. Chapter 1

Bear with me here guys, anyone who's read my other stories knows I like to build things up, I hope you enjoy x

Chapter 1: Reconnect With God

Ava Harris couldn't stop smiling; she'd been smiling all day since her suspicions had been confirmed. This was a moment of pure bliss for her; even the pouring rain of early December couldn't spoil her joy. Ava had been born and raised in England, when she was eighteen and studying at Cambridge University she had met Steve, a charismatic American who had instantly swept her off her feet. They had the perfect life out in LA, the perfect large mansion to live in, the perfect marriage and amazing friends, they were truly happy and now their happiness would be complete. Ava wanted to wait until Christmas to give Steve the present but she knew she'd never last that long, she pulled into the driveway and checked her appearance in the mirror before climbing out of her car and running through the pouring rain to the front door. She crept silently through the house, she was determined to surprise Steve, she climbed the stairs slowly manoeuvring around the ones that creaked a little, that wide grin crept back onto her face as she approached Steve's office door. She pushed the door open with excitement,

' Surprise Steve …' her words choked her and stopped her breathing, Steve gape at her in shock and pulled himself away from the naked woman who was sprawled over his desk, the naked woman happened to be Ava's best friend Bethany. Ava couldn't speak, she couldn't breath, she backed out of the room and ran down the stairs, Steve was shouting behind her but she didn't stop, she ran out of the front door into the cold, harsh rain. Steve was behind her, she cursed his athletic ability and ran as fast as she could, but he caught up with her and grabbed her arm,

' Ava please just her me out, it meant nothing'

' So our marriage means nothing to you, it's that easy to throw away six years Steve?'

' No…Ava …I'm in love with Bethany, I want to marry her' Ava felt like he'd just sucker punched her in the gut,

' But we're married, we made vows in a church in front of god and witnesses does that mean nothing to you?'

' Oh come on Ava, you were brought up to believe in god, I wasn't, you knew that, I want a divorce Ava, nothing you can say will change my mind'

' I'm pregnant' she whispered hoarsely, Steve ran a hand through his hair

' I'll pay child maintenance and we'll sort out a good settlement, but this is nothing to do with me Ava, I want a new life with Bethany' he pointed at her stomach as he spoke,

' You heartless bastard' she had tears streaming from her eyes as she spoke

' Look Ava.' he touched her arm and she recoiled in disgust

' Don't touch me' she pushed him away and began walking away at a fast pace, Steve followed her shouting and Ava walked out into the road to cross the street and get away from him, she didn't even notice the car headlights through the grey haze of rain.

Ava lay in her hospital bed, her mother was sitting beside her but Ava refused to look at her, she refused to look at anyone. She'd been unconscious for two days, that didn't bother her, what bothered her was that the child she'd been trying to conceive for the last three years was gone. She felt totally empty and useless, she felt as though she'd been cut open and had everything inside of her ripped out until she was nothing but a dying husk. She didn't want to see anyone, how many of her friends had known about Steve and Bethany? The one person she did have to see was the police officer that came in to get a statement from her, he looked at her in pure pity and she hated him for it,

' I'm so sorry Mrs Harris, for everything you're going through and for intruding in on you at this time but I just need a quick statement'

' Did you find out who hit me?' she asked, her voice was barely distinguishable but he heard her, he hesitated before answering;

' Yes…we did, the driver was a Miss Bethany Crawford, she admitted it was her and insisted it was a total accident'

' Ok' Ava didn't ask him anything else, she answered his questions and gave a statement and waited for him to leave before breaking down into violent sobbing cries of pain.

She had to stay in the hospital, Steve didn't even attempt to visit her once and she didn't expect or want him to. Her perfect life had been shattered in a matter of minutes, her mother tried to be as supportive as she could,

' Ava god has a plan for us all' she said in her all knowing tone, Ava stayed silent and thought about this statement for a minute before speaking,

' Then he must really hate me to do this to me'

' God doesn't hate you Ava, god loves you'

' Then why has he taken everything from me?' she looked at her mother with silent rage, daring her to answer back, she didn't.

Ava moved in to her mother's house a week later when she was released, the saintly Steve had packed all her belongings and delivered them to her mothers while she was in hospital,

' Asshole' she muttered under her breath as she looked at the boxes and suitcases. She tried to regain some normality in her life; she went to church with her mother the Sunday after she was released but it wasn't the same. Church used to make her happy; it gave her comfort, now all it gave her was gossiping neighbours and looks of pity. She sat in the pew after the service before slowly getting up, the cramping ache in her lower abdomen made her wish she had some painkillers, the priest, father Lewis, walked over to her,

' How are you Ava?'

' May I speak with you father?'

' Of course my child' he held up his hand and indicated to a side room where he held confession and talks with all his parishioners, she walked in and sat down slowly in one of the wooden chairs,

' Do you wish to confess?' he asked her, he asked everyone this when they walked into this room,

' Yes but this will be my last confession'

' Why my child?'

' Father do you think god can single someone out and hate them?'

' Of course not, I can see why you feel this way Ava but know that god loves you'

' If you loved someone would you take everything away from them?'

' Ava god has a plan you must remember that'

' Yes so people keep telling me, father what would you do if you lost all faith?'

' I would search until I found something to rekindle my faith, you've been through an enormous tragedy Ava, perhaps you need some space to reconnect with god?' she stayed silent and stood up,

' Thank you father'

' Have faith Ava and god be with you' he said as she walked out of the door.

Ava returned to her mother's house, her mother had gone to Sunday brunch with her friends. She sat down and started going through all her bags, she threw all her fancy clothes, shoes, purses and jewellery into a bin bags and left her mother a note asking her to give them to the church drive or charity. She packed some jeans and casual tops and sweaters into a bag with a few pairs of shoes and a few other essentials, the last thing she did was to write her mother a note before she left the house. She drove her Mercedes over to a local dealership and traded it in for a black Chevrolet Captiva,

' You going on a trip?' the friendly car dealer said smiling as he handed her the keys,

' Yeah I guess' she wasn't to sure herself what she was going to do,

' Where you headed?'

' Not sure yet, where's the middle of nowhere?'

' Well I'm not too sure bout that, but I stopped at this diner in the middle of nowhere about a week ago, nice people, no distractions, good place to sit and have a nice quiet think'

' What was the place called?'

' Well let me think…err…oh yeah paradise falls, you cant miss it, just head out into the desert and you'll come across it'

' Thank you' she said climbing into the 4x4 and pulling away from the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

Ava drove for hours; her cell phone beeped constantly but she ignored it every time. She finally pulled over to a motel when it was getting dark, she sat in the car in the parking lot and reluctantly picked up her phone to read the messages and check the missed calls. She had 25 missed calls and 20 messages from her mother, texts from various friends asking how she was and where she was and finally 1 missed call from Steve, he'd left her a voice mail and she wanted to throw her phone out of the window, she thought for about doing it for a minute before placing it back in her bag and walking over to the motel office. She tapped on the door and waited, a middle aged woman with a kind face answered and smiled at Ava,

' Well hello dear, do you need a room?'

' Yes please, I'm sorry to bother you so late but I've been driving all day and I'm exhausted'

' No problem honey give me a minute and I'll get you a key to one of the nice room'

' Thank you' Ava stood outside waiting under the amber porch light, the night was colder here and she rubbed the tops of her arms to keep warm,

' Sorry to keep you honey' the woman said coming out with a key, Ava followed her as they walked over to the rooms, the motel was a two storey building with ten rooms in total, by the looks of things only three were currently occupied,

' This is our quiet time of year, most people stop over on their way to see family and friends for Christmas, but we get the occasional guest like yourself, how long did you need the room for?'

' Erm…I'm not really sure a few days maybe a week?'

' Oh so you'll be heading back to see your family after a week then it'll be Christmas eve by then?'

' No I don't think so, I need some time to myself'

' Been through a rough patch have you sweetie?'

' Rough doesn't begin to describe it'

' You did the right thing honey, last thing you need is everyone butting in acting like they know best when they have no idea how you feel, well here it is' she said indicating to room 9, they were on the top floor and Ava was looking out past the road, she could see a small town,

' How far away is that town?'

' About a ten minute drive, gonna treat yourself to some retail therapy?'

' Yeah maybe'

' Well I'll let you settle in it $38 a night, I'll let you get some sleep'

' Thank you…erm…'

' Janet Moon' she said smiling and walking away, Ava leant on the railing and looked up at the neon blue sign that said Moon Motel.

She barely slept that night, her phone beeped a few more times and once again she ignored it, she climbed out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She began to run the hot water in the shower and looked at herself in the mirror, her bleached blonde hair was dry and coarse, her fake tan was wearing off, her bright pink nails were chipped and she looked exhausted. Ava had never realised how much being married to Steve had changed her, this wasn't her, she wasn't a Barbie and she needed to change that, she wanted to erase all traces of Steve in her life. She showered and began pulling clothes out of her bag, all the tracksuits were designer, the normal plain, everyday t-shirts were designer, everything in her bag was designer. She sighed and pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt, Steve loved to show off about how much money he had, she'd been more of an accessory than a wife, a living Barbie for him to trot around with, she had to change.

She walked down the steps to the parking lot and saw Janet cleaning the office windows,

' Morning honey, you sleep well?'

' Not really but it's me not your motel'

' I'm sorry honey, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you'

' Thanks Janet I'll be back in a little while'.

Ava spent a few hours in town, she bought herself a new wardrobe, none of which were designer, and went to the local hair salon. She walked in a bottle blonde and left a chocolate brunette, she had the pink taken off her nails and left them natural, she had a skin scrub to remove the left over fake tan and purchased some new make up. She parked back outside the motel and Janet walked out to greet her,

' Well someone's had a makeover'

' Is it an improvement?'

' Well you look less like the Barbie I had as a kid, I like it honey it's more you'

' Thanks Janet'

' Oh by the way honey there was a bin bag full of designer clothes outside your room, are you really throwing them away?'

' Janet if you want them they're yours' Janet smiled and thanked her before returning to the office.

Ava sat in her room and pulled her new cell phone out of a bag, she typed in the numbers of people she wanted to speak to and ignored most of the others. She called her mother who was frantic, after an hour of insisting she was ok and she needed some time her mother finally calmed down and the two talked. Steven's voice mail message extinguished her good mood immediately, he simply said:

" Ava I've started divorce proceedings, I'll send the papers to your mother and she can forward them to you, I'm sorry for the way this has ended Ava "

Ava sighed and poured herself a drink to settle her nerves; she lit a cigarette and stood outside looking out at the desert in the distance. She liked it here, it was calm and no one looked at her in pity, she thought back to her time in the hospital and how every day had dealt her another crushing blow, being hit by a car, losing her baby, having a dislocated shoulder popped back in to it's joint, the constant haemorrhaging that almost killed her, the operation on her womb to stop the bleeding, the infection following surgery that went undetected for a week, being told the infection had caused more damage than suspected and that the chances of her ever conceiving a baby were now down to 10%, they may as well have said you've got a shot in hell but don't get your hopes up. She downed the rest of her drink and wiped her eyes as she took a long drag on her cigarette,

' Need to talk honey?' she jumped as Janet walked up next to her.

It turned out Janet was a good listener, she sat quietly while Ava poured her heart out and told her everything, when she was finished Janet leant forward and held Ava's hand as she let a few tears fall from her eyes,

' Don't let one stupid prick ruin your life and definitely don't let him make you lose your faith honey he's not worth it'

' I know you're right I really do but I just can't help…'

' Feeling lost?'

' Exactly'

' I know how you feel honey, I was never able to have children and it destroyed me, I was so angry I wrecked my marriage and ended up alone and then one day I woke up and realised I couldn't spend my life like that, that was the day I found god'

' I think god hates me'

' That's funny I said the same thing to the priest the first time I went to church but I came to realise that god doesn't hate us, we hate ourselves admit it honey on some level you think it was all your fault?'

' I…I do think that'

' Then stop right now, you didn't choose for your husband to cheat on you, you didn't choose for that car to hit you and you didn't choose to lose your child, none of it is your fault honey' Ava smiled for the first time in weeks and Janet squeezed her hand.

She walked Janet out of her room and stood at the railings looking out into the dark sky, the Moon Motel sign gave off a luminous blue light to everything around it. She was looking around when she saw a man standing at the edge of the walkway outside the rooms; he was down the other end of it to her and was looking straight at her. Ava felt unnerved, he didn't move he just stood and watched her and she finally moved quickly back into her room, locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So Surreal

Ava spent most of the night thinking that the man was going break into her room and try to kill her, why was she so paranoid? She didn't know when but she finally managed to fall asleep, she woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains, she sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She was yawning when she spotted him, he was sitting perfectly still in the comfy chair in the corner, watching her. Ava jumped up off the bed, her eyes wide with shock,

' What the fuck!' she shouted at him, he stood up calmly but didn't move towards her

' Please be calm, I wish you no harm'

' Then why the fuck did you break into my room?' her voice was shaking and so was she,

' I came to warn you' his face remained still and focused,

' Warn me about what?' her voice shook a little more,

' A year from now your faith will be tested to the limits'

' Ok…I'm not sure I really understand you?' her anger was slowly turning into fear and confusion,

' You're going to that place called paradise falls aren't you?'

' I don't really know where I'm going'

' Go there'

' Ok just stop, I've had my life torn apart and now you walk in, without even telling me your name and who you are, and tell me to go to a diner and that my faith will be tested in a year, well no offence but I have no faith left'

' Yes you do, otherwise I wouldn't be here'

' Who are you?' she shouted in frustration

' My name is Raphael, I was sent to find you to deliver that message and help you'

' Sent by who?'

' Someone who has been watching you very closely for a long time'

' Well now I'm just freaked out, so are you saying someone's been stalking me?'

' No watching you'

' Ok…I erm…I'm gonna call the police now'

' Please let me tell you the whole story and all I ask is you hear me out?' she looked at him sceptically before sighing and sitting down on the bed,

' Fine go ahead'

' Promise to keep an open mind?'

' Ok I promise just tell me what's going on'

' Are you religious Ava?'

' I…how do you know my name?'

' I know a lot about you Ava' she eyed him curiously and nodded to answer his question,

' So you know the names of the archangels?'

' You mean like Michael Gabriel and…Raphael?'

' Yes, I am the Raphael you speak of and I was sent by Michael'

' Are you telling me you're an archangel?' she said almost mockingly

' I did ask you to keep an open mind'

' Fine I'm sorry you're an angel' she said sniggering as she said it

' Why do humans always require proof?' he said sighing as he stood up and pulled off his large black coat, he wore nothing beneath it but she stopped sniggering and almost stopped breathing when two large, grey-feathered wings expanded from behind his back. She gaped at him as he turned around to show they were attached to his skin,

' If you require more proof you may touch them but I assure you they are real' she nodded her mouth still gaping open as he folded his wings back up and sat down next to her again,

' Now will you hear me out without scoffing?' she nodded and closed her mouth

' We have angels that we call the gregori, they are the watchers, just before the great flood and Noah several of the gregori fell from grace, we called them the fallen gregori, they fell to earth and took human wives creating half human, half angel beings, we called them the nephilim. They were sinners and most were destroyed in the flood or by us hunting them down, some were spared, the good. You descend from one of the good, which makes you part angel, though very distantly'

' Part angel?'

' Distantly, don't worry you're not going to randomly sprout wings, the thing is you are the last of your kind, the last scion we call you'

'Scion?'

' A descendant, a member of our kin'

' Oh I see, so I'm the last one what does that mean?'

' I should explain why Michael sent me for you to understand that, god is losing his faith in mankind, he has fallen out of love with you all, Michael fears he will destroy all of you'

' Destroy all humans, but why?'

' Sin has taken over the world, no one believes anymore, Michael is trying to change his mind but so far he has been unsuccessful'

' So where do I come into this?'

' There is hope in three months a child will be conceived, this child could be the key to saving humanity, the mother will be at the diner, she works there'

' So you want me to go there and…what?'

' Do what your descendants did and watch her, every now and then stop by the diner, in three months you will know if she is pregnant or not, I will be keeping in touch with you' he said standing up

' Wait wait wait…what am I supposed to do watch her get more and more pregnant, do you realise how insensitive that is?'

' We know you've been through a lot Ava, Michael hates to have to ask you to do this but none of us can, please Ava for the sake of humanity I am begging you to do this?' she hesitated and rubbed her face,

' So I just watch?'

' Yes, we remain hopeful that Michael will change his mind, if anyone can its Michael'

' So when is this apocalypse supposed to happen?'

' It will begin in about a year, he is giving humanity a year to prove they are worthy of the life he bestowed upon them if they cant…well'

' What will he do, send a flood?'

' No Michael believes that when we were hunting the nephilim some were kept alive, god will send them down here and let them possess and infect humanity, if there is a child he will send them after it, they will kill each other'

' Oh fuck' she rubbed her face again ' I'm dreaming aren't I, this isn't real?'

' I'm sorry Ava, I know we've just put the weight of the world on your weary shoulders but who else can we turn to?'

' So I'm the new Noah, minus the ark and the animals…and the beard' she said jokingly, Raphael smiled,

' Ava I made a promise to Michael that I would keep you safe and I will, I'll stop by whenever I can' she nodded and smiled

' This is so surreal' she said pushing her hair out of her face

' That's what I said when I was made an angel' he said smiling he was pulling his coat back over his wings when she spoke:

' Raphael…what happens if he doesn't change his mind and the child is in danger?'

' Michael and I agree that you would be a perfect guardian for the child, if the worst does happen you'll know what to do, it's in your blood' he smiled comfortingly at her as he walked out of the door.

Ava showered and dressed in jeans, black tattered boots and a black vest before heading down to her car,

' Morning honey' Janet said smiling

' Hey Janet…Janet do you know where paradise falls is, it's a diner?'

' Oh yeah bit of a drive, just go that way, keep driving straight and you'll see it'

' Thanks Janet'

' What you going there for?'

' I hear they do great pancakes' she said smiling as she got in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Paradise Falls

Ava drove down the straight dusty road, there was nothing around her but sand and sky, she thought it was very strange to put a diner in the middle of nowhere. After a couple of hours driving she pulled over, she wasn't sure what compelled her too, she climbed out of the car and looked over the horizon. She remembered Raphael's words, she had to keep her faith, he was right she hadn't lost her faith she never would have believed a word he said if she had. She climbed back in the car and continued down the road, she was intrigued about Michael, to her knowledge he ranked highly among the archangels and he was disobeying god. She drove further along the road for about another hour before she saw the neon green sign on the roof and pulled into the sandy parking lot and jumped out of the car to kill up the gas tank. She looked around to see a young guy walking over to her,

' You lost?' he said rubbing some grease off his hand with a rag

' No just looking around the area thought I'd get some gas and some food'

' Well nice to meet you I'm Jeep my dad Bob owns this place'

' Nice to meet you Jeep I'm Ava' she smiled at him

' You staying round here?'

' Yeah at the Moon Motel, few miles away'

' Yeah I know the place' she replaced the gas pump and paid Jeep

' Thanks, well I'd show you in but I gotta fix my dads car'

' No problem thanks Jeep nice to meet you'

' You too' he said smiling and walking away.

She walked inside, the place was pretty much deserted except for a young couple who were planning their next trip location on a map and a couple of members of staff who were hanging around. She sat down at a booth and a young woman walked over, she smiled and her curly hair bounced as she walked,

' Hi I'm Charlie' she handed her a menu

' Hi, Ava' she said smiling back

' Nice to meet you, what can I get you?'

' Hamburger, fries and a coke please' Charlie scribbled her order down and smiled again as she walked away, Ava pushed her hair off her face and stretched her legs under the table. A middle aged black man walked past her to take an order to the young couple as he came back he smiled and stopped,

' Just passing through?'

' Actually I'm staying at a place a few hours away from here and I heard this place was good'

' Nice to know some people will drive to see us' she smiled

' I'm Percy and I'll be your cook today' he held out his hand and she shook it

' I'm Ava I'll be your satisfied customer' he smiled

' Well let me go cook your order, it wont be long'

' Thanks Percy' she noticed that one of his hands had been amputated and replaced with a hook and he wore army dog tags.

Another man came out with a beer in his hand, he stopped and chatted to the cook Percy before looking at her and nodding, she smiled back. Charlie brought her order over as the young coupe were leaving,

' Oh thank fuck they're gone, bloody new Yorkers all they've done is bitch about the food, the drinks, the scenery blah blah blah, sorry didn't mean to vent on you'

' No problem, take a break?' she said indicating the seat opposite

' Ah thanks' she said sitting down

' How long you been working here?' Ava said taking a bite out of her burger and giving Percy thumbs up, he smiled back,

' About a month Bob was nice enough to take me in, give a job and a place to stay'

' Sounds like a nice guy'

' Well thank you I don't get rave reviews very often' Bob said walking over and leaning on the booth,

' Well I figured if I talked you up a bit she might come back and give us all something to do' Charlie said smiling

' Well thanks Charlie' he crossed the room and started banging on the television set trying to make the picture a bit clearer.

She stayed for a couple of hours and learnt that Charlie was the only woman there; Charlie must be the mother of the child Raphael had spoken about. For the next three months she went to the diner every week, she chatted with everyone and stood outside gossiping with Charlie when they both fancied a cigarette. It was mid march when she went back, Charlie grabbed her in the parking lot before anyone else could talk to her and dragged her into her trailer,

' Charlie what the fuck?' she said in shock

' Oh fuck Ava I'm totally fucked'

' What's wrong?'

' I think I'm… I'm pregnant'

' Oh my god Charlie…who's the father?'

' Some asshole I hooked up with'

' Have you done a test?'

' I did two this morning, both positive'

' What are you gonna do?'

' What do you think I'm gonna do, I cant have it Ava'

' Why not?'

' Oh come on I'd be a fucking terrible mother I can barely keep my own shit together' they stayed in the trailer and talked for a while, Charlie had made up her mind though, Ava would have given anything for Raphael to show up and advise her.

She drove back to the motel and laid down on the bed, she rubbed her eyes with exhaustion and yawned. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was ready to sleep when she felt someone squeeze her foot, she jolted up and saw Raphael,

' Oh now you show up, after three months?'

' Sorry it's been difficult to get away, have you found her?'

' Found her months ago and she's pregnant, she found out today'

' Wonderful Ava how is she?'

' Planning to abort her baby tomorrow morning actually'

' Did you talk to her?' his voice hinted at panic

' Of course I did, she's adamant she's not keeping it'

' Oh no, I have to tell Michael'

' What else can I do?'

' Nothing Ava, I'm not even sure if we can do anything but we'll try' he smiled sombrely,

' Has he changed his mind yet?'

' No, with every day that passes he grows more and more vexed'.

Ava lay back in her bed, it was 6am and it was still fairly dark outside, she got up showered, dressed quickly and got in her car. She arrived at Charlie's trailer just before 9am and knocked on the door, Charlie was dressed and looked at her in surprised,

' Ava what are you doing here?'

' Thought you might want some moral support or just some company, plus a ride' she said giving Charlie a small smile,

' Thanks Ava, you're a good friend'.

She drove into town and parked outside the clinic, Charlie wanted to be alone so she agreed to wait for her outside in the car. The minutes ticked by, and Ava waited patiently for Charlie, she couldn't help being jealous and angry and sorry for Charlie, Charlie could have a baby, she couldn't do that and at the same time Charlie was throwing away a life. But she did feel sorry for Charlie, what if she knew she was carrying humankind's salvation inside of her, it would be so much pressure for her. She jumped in surprise as Charlie climbed back into the car an slammed the door,

' That was pretty quick' Ava said in surprise

' I couldn't do it'.

Please review x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suffering

Ava drove Charlie back towards the diner, Charlie was silent for most of the drive, they were half way back when she spoke,

' Ava can you pull over for a minute?'

' Sure, are you alright?' Charlie nodded and Ava pulled over onto the dusty sand of the desert. Charlie got out and sat down on a large flat rock a few feet away from the car, Ava got out and sat with her,

' You gonna tell me what's wrong?' Ava said nudging Charlie

' I couldn't do it, I felt like…like I was…I don't know dying when I was sitting there, it's like something was telling me not to do it but how am I gonna be a mom Ava I can barely keep my shit together?'

' I think you'll do better than you think'

' Ava why did you really come out to this hell hole?'

' Depends on your definition of hell, personally mine was marrying a man who loved money more than me and had an affair with my best friend'

' Oh my god what an asshole, why didn't you say anything?'

' Well if we're doing the revealing thing there's a lot of reasons why I came here, the night I caught my ex with my friend I was coming home early to tell him I was pregnant, when I saw them I stormed out, he and I argued and I walked out into the road to get away from him, I was hit by a car that turned out to be my friend driving'

' Fuck!' Charlie said quietly

' I lost my baby, had to have an operation to stop the bleeding which gave me an infection that destroyed part of my uterus so the chances of me ever conceiving again are slim to none'

' Oh god Ava that's horrible'

' Yes it was, do you know what my mother said to me in the hospital?' Ava said laughing to hide her sadness, Charlie shook her head and Ava continued,

' She said Ava, god has a plan, well you know what I had a plan but apparently my plan wasn't good enough, I just feel like…like I…'

' Lost your faith?' Charlie said knowingly

' Exactly, how'd you know?'

' My mom lost hers when my dad left'

' She ever get it back?'

' No she never tried to she just gave up and crawled into a bottle of vodka, don't do that Ava'

' No I'm here to get away from everyone, piece of advice from a priest, he said get away and go on your own pilgrimage to find your faith'

' Found it yet?'

' I think I'm getting there' she said smiling.

After driving Charlie back she went back to the motel, she walked slowly up the stairs and without looking up, opened her door and closed it behind her. She rubbed her face in exhaustion and paused when she heard the bedsprings squeak the way they did when she got up every morning. She pulled her hands away slowly and saw a strange man standing in front of her, her hand slid behind her back and gripped the door handle,

' You don't need to be afraid Ava, I'm Michael'

' Oh really, if you're Michael who have you been sending to me?'

' Rafael'

' Just checking' she said relaxing and letting go of the handle,

' Rafael tells me you drove to a clinic today'

' Don't worry your precious cargo's safe, she didn't get rid of the baby' he nodded

' I'm sorry this has all fallen on you Ava'

' Don't be sorry for that instead why don't you tell me if me losing my child was all part of god's plan like my mother seems to think it was, hmm?'

' Even I do not know that, though I have been watching you and I am sorry you have suffered so much'

' Forget it, it's done now I cant change it and I bet you cant either' he shook his head

' So how comes I've got you and no Rafael?'

' I cannot keep sending him, it puts him in danger so I will be coming to you from now on'

' Ok, so things are really starting to kick off now then?' she said sitting down

' God still has no faith in humanity and time is running out, Ava I will be honest I will be watching you but you won't see me until the baby is due, they will know about it soon until then I need you to look after the mother'

' Ok I can do that'

' Thank you Ava'

' Can I ask you one more thing?'

' Of course'

' If god has no faith in humanity, why do you still have faith in us?'

' He has lost faith but he can get it back, just like you did?'

' Me?'

' After everything you went through you still believed when an angel stood in your room and told you the end of humanity was coming, you didn't doubt you helped, you have faith Ava' his pale blue eyes stared into hers and unnerved her.

The months passed quickly, Ava grew bored of doing nothing and started waitressing at the diner, she got her divorce papers from Steve and typical Steve was determined to give her as little money as possible, she didn't care she was just happy to be free of him. Charlie was now seven months pregnant and with every passing month Ava had witnessed Jeep's feelings for Charlie grow more apparent, she felt for him Charlie was so confused about how she felt about her baby that she couldn't even begin to contemplate feelings for anyone else. Ava was also concerned, for the last few months there had been nothing, no signs of gods incoming wrath and no news from Michael, she wanted to see the angel again, his few words to her had comforted her more than anyone else's and even she knew a part of her faith had returned. She had taken to sitting in the kitchen with Percy while the diner was quiet, he was a good man and she liked him. He explained to her about his war injury and how his wife had left him after she had been unable to cope with it,

' You know when she left I thought I'd lost my faith, I thought god must really hate me to do this to me then take her away from me'

' I know what you mean' she said eating one of the French fries Percy had just cooked,

' What made you doubt?' he asked her, she told Percy the whole story about Steve's affair with her best friend, losing her baby, the operations, the infections that led to her being practically infertile and her loss of faith, Percy was silent for her whole story and wiped away a tear when she finished,

' That's a lot to go through Ava'

' Yeah but like my mum always says, "god has a plan", I only started to believe that a while ago'.

She drove back to the motel and Janet smiled and waved at her as she walked up to her room, she opened the door and jumped immediately, Michael was standing literally in front of her in the doorway,

' Do you think you could warn me you're coming in advance, fuck' she said breathlessly clutching her chest as she tried to move past the shock,

' I don't have long Ava' she walked inside and closed the door

' This sounds ominous' she said depressingly

' It will start soon' Michael said warningly

' He hasn't changed his mind then?'

' No far from it, Ava it wont be long now and he will…'

' Destroy the world?'

' Well…in a way…'

' What do you mean in a way?'

' He hasn't shared his method with anyone, even I don't know how he plans to end humanity all I know is you must keep Charlie and her child safe' she nodded

' What are you going to do?' she had a horrible feeling in her stomach, she knew from the look in Michael's eyes he was suffering,

' What I have to'

' You're suffering' it was a statement more than a question, Michael didn't answer, instead he turned and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies guys I did indeed upload the wrong chapter, this is the right one…hopefully lol x thank you to alphito for letting me know x

Chapter 6: It Has Started

It was December 22nd, but no one was really in the Christmas spirit. Everyday passed as normal, Ava was concerned, it had been almost a month since she'd heard from Michael and there was still no news. Her mother begged her to come and have Christmas back in LA with her but Ava declined saying she still needed her space. She was glad to be away from the diner every night, she kept waiting for something to attack them all and she couldn't stand being so on edge. She peeled her clothes off and climbed into the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water crashing against her skin. She reluctantly climbed out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her fingers gently over the small incision scar on her lower abdomen, it was slightly puckered at the left end from the infection but it was fading to a pale pink compared to the angry red it had been. She pulled on her shorts and a white t-shirt and rubbed her wet hair with a towel, she lit a cigarette as she flicked through the TV channels until she got to the news, once again nothing about an apocalypse.

She lay in her bed struggling to sleep, she wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep, she was exhausted and her body was aching. She sat up and rubbed her face as her phone rang,

' Hello?' she said tiredly

' Hey honey' Janet said groggily ' there's a man here said he urgently needs to speak with you, he…he kind of looks in a bad way sugar…says his names Michael'

' I'll be right down' she said grabbing her jacket. She walked downstairs bare foot to see Michael slowly crossing the parking lot towards her; she could see he was indeed in a bad way,

' Michael what's happened?' she took his arm and put it round her shoulders to support him,

' Not here' he said wincing. She helped him upstairs to her room and sat him on the bed,

' So come on spill, what's happened?' he pulled the beige coat off slowly and looked at her

' It's started' he said wincing again

' But Charlie's not due for a few weeks, are you saying we have to keep her safe for a few weeks while the world ends?'

' I don't know' he winced again

' Ok what's happened Michael, you're in pain' he looked at her and began to lift his shirt, she could see the drying blood on his back and she pulled it up carefully so she could see his back,

' Oh fuck…Michael…'

' I had to cut them off'

' So does this mean you're human now?'

' Yes, I chose humans therefore I become one' she went to the bathroom and wet a small towel, she wiped away the dry blood gently but fresh blood began to reappear,

' Michael you need to let me re-stitch these wounds they're still partly open and they wont heal, he nodded and she got up to grab the first aid kit that Janet put in every room.

She sat behind Michael and removed the stitched he'd sewn in himself, she cleaned the wounds and started stitching them back up,

' So it's started?'

' Yes as I suspected he is sending fallen angels to possess human bodies and destroy them and others around them'

' So what do we do?' she said tugging the last stitch tighter and cutting off the loose thread,

' Go into work tomorrow as you normally would, I'll come an hour or two later'

' Will it be at the diner by then?'

' No I don't think they can spread that quickly' she wiped the wounds again, the whole time she'd been stitching up his wounds she'd been looking at the strange tattooed markings on his skin, she ran a finger timidly over one,

' What do they mean?'

' It is the script of the angels' she started clearing the bloody towel away when he grabbed her wrist,

' Thank you Ava' she nodded and walked away to the bathroom.

She lay in the bed, Michael was next to her, neither of them could sleep, Ava was dreading tomorrow. She placed her hand over her eyes, Michael looked up, he was lying on his stomach to spare his back more pain, he knew how hard this was for her, and he'd watched her for so long. He placed his hand on her hand that wasn't covering her eyes; she turned her hand over and squeezed his tightly, Michael pulled her over to him so she was on her front as well and placed his arm across her back,

' I'll keep you safe Ava' he said quietly, she never doubted a word Michael said because it was all said in that deadly serious and wise tone, she nodded and wiped her eyes and placed her arm gently across his back, under the wounds.

Michael sat beside her on the bed as she slept, he gently stroked a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, she didn't even stir, though he knew she wouldn't. Years of watching her had told him everything about her, like how she was allergic to strawberries down to the three different positions she slept in throughout the night. He had seen her happy and he'd seen her in pain, for most of her life he had watched over her,

' What's that?' he looked down at her, she'd woken up at some point during his musings,

' What's what?' he asked her feeling a little thrown

' The red mark round your neck, didn't you wear something there?'

' I suppose you might call it a collar, angels are the dogs of heaven, when I cut my wings off I no longer had the right to wear anything associated with angels so it was removed' she sat up next to him and placed her hand timidly on his cheek, he closed his eyes and exhaled at the warmth of her skin. Michael had privately pined for her touch, he'd longed to know what it felt like for humans when they touched one another and now as a human he knew. She kept her hand there and gently ran her thumb across his skin; Michael kept his eyes closed, he felt her move closer to him and her hand trailed down as she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest,

' Michael, what is the child?'

' What do you mean?'

' Why is the baby so important?'

'The child will lead the world out of darkness, that's why he doesn't want this baby alive' he stroked her hair again and she looked up,

' So what will Raphael do now?'

' Hopefully he wont have to get too involved in all of this'

' You never talk about Gabriel, why is that?'

' Gabriel is so eager to please him, he is blinded by it unlike me the rebellious son, he does not see there is another way'

' Will he come?'

' Yes I have no doubt that he will'.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry about that guys, really should delete documents i already uploaded lol enjoy and please review x**

Chapter 7: Burn

Ava woke the next morning with her head on Michael's chest; she felt her head gently move up and down with his slow, calm breaths. She slowly moved her head to look at him, he was staring straight ahead at the wall, she grew slightly worried when she saw the hint of worry in his eyes;

' Michael what's wrong?' she asked, her voice husky from sleep

' Nothing…nothing we should get going' she sat up so he could stand, he wasn't telling her something, she could feel it.

She left before him to drive to the diner, he said it would be better if they arrived separately so she drove away looking at him standing my the police car he had "acquired" the night before, she hadn't asked how. She drove and parked in the diner parking lot to see Charlie outside smoking and talking to a man, she walked past them with a wave and went into the diner. There were more people than usual in there for once, a couple sat arguing in a booth, they kept looking at the young girl by the jukebox so she assumed that she must be their daughter. Charlie and the man walked in and the man asked Bob if he could use the office phone after slipping him $20 Bob agreed. By the time Ava had put her apron on and come back out Bob was angrily slamming his fist on the TV and muttering swear words, but the screen stuck, it was the sort of screen you get when the company had technical difficulties,

' Percy try your radio' Bob shouted, Percy fiddled with the radio muttering again about how Bob should have got cable, the radio had nothing but static and Percy looked up at Bob, confusion etched all over his face. The couple in the booth began to mutter and people looked at each other with the same look of confusion.

The minutes passed and Ava found herself silently praying for Michael to show up, she didn't think it was a coincidence that nothing was working, even the phone had stopped working. The door opened and she looked up hopefully, praying it was Michael, instead a little, frail old lady walked in, she smiled at everyone and sat down. Charlie walked over to serve her,

' I already know what I want, I'll have a water and a steak, rare'

' Ok' Charlie said smiling

' Charlie is it?'

' Yeah'

' Unusual name for a girl?'

' Yeah, I'll be back in a minute with your order'

Ava watched the woman as she talked to the couple in the booth, a few minutes later Charlie took the woman's order over,

' Thank you dear, how far along are you?'

' Oh just about there'

'The father must be very proud?'

' Nah I wouldn't know'

' He's?'

' Out of sight, out of mind'

' I see, so I take it you're not married?'

' No'

' That's too bad'

' No. Yeah I prefer it that way. I don't need a man telling me what to do'

' But what about the baby?'

' I got it under control'

' But it's gonna burn'

' What did you just say?'

'I said your fucking baby's gonna burn' the whole diner was gaping in shocked silence at the scene,

' Go to hell lady' Charlie said angrily and stormed away

' Fucking Jesus freak!' she said as she went out the back

' What happened?' Bob said coming out from the office

' All those little babies are gonna burn' the old woman said chewing hungrily on her steak, the diner went into uproar as she screamed at the couple as the woman tried to calm her down, the man offended stood up and began talking sternly to her when the woman jumped up and bit him. Everyone recoiled in shock as the man fell down, a huge piece of his neck missing and blood pouring from the wound onto the floor, his wife was screaming in shock. The old woman jumped and to everyone's shock climbed the walls, Ava could barely breath from shock as the old woman jumped down and made a bee line for Jeep who pointed a gun at her. Jeep's hands shook and he looked terrified, she lunged at him and a loud bang echoed round the room, but it wasn't Jeep that pulled the trigger, the man from the parking lot was standing up pointing a handgun at the woman.

No one moved for a moment, then Bob took charge, they wrapped the woman up in some plastic sheeting from the garage and he, Jeep, Percy and the man, who they now knew was called Kyle, carried the body outside. Ava helped bandage the man's wound and told his wife to keep pressure on it until the guys got back to take him to hospital. She wished she could call Michael to tell him what was happening, she stayed with Charlie and both of them looked up when they heard the guys shouting outside. They both got up and ran outside, Ava's heart leapt up into her throat when she saw the police car and suddenly she felt safe.

**Sorry it's short but please review or I wont update x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Warmer

Ava stared at Michael while Bob and Jeep looked at him suspiciously, Bob pointed the shotgun at Michael, Ava could hear them talking and watched as Michael bared his teeth at them. Bob nodded and lowered the shotgun and they began talking again, Michael paused only to get a large bag out of the trunk of the police car and then he began walking towards them.

They sat in the diner as Michael tried to convince everyone that they weren't going mad and that what was happening out there was real,

' Bullshit' Bob muttered ' I don't believe in no god'

' That's ok Bob he doesn't believe in you either' Michael said

' So why is god so vengeful now?' Percy asked Michael

' He has fallen out of love with his children, what you dealt with earlier is only a small part of it'

' So what are they…I mean her, the old lady, what was she?' Percy asked

' Angels'

' Why angels, why not a plague like it used to be in the bible?'

' Angels are the dog's of heaven, we do his bidding, they are the nephilim'

' Nephi-what?' Bob asked

' Nephilim, fallen angels' Michael said, bob looked at him in confusement, Michael sighed and began to explain,

' Long ago there were angels who fell to earth, they sinned, the procreated with humans and children were born that were half human, half angel, we called them the nephilim'

' Ok so we can expect all their descendants to pay us a visit?'

' No you can expect any living human in the area to pay us a visit, their curse is spreading, all will be afflicted soon and they will come'

' So what are you and how do you know so much about all this?' Jeep asked still eyeing Michael suspiciously,

' I am Michael, I was one of them'

' An angel?' Percy said gaping slightly

' Yes'

' So why are you here protecting us instead of helping your fellow angels?' Jeep asked

' I'm not protecting you…I'm protecting her' he looked at Charlie as he spoke

' Me…why?' she asked trying to laugh off her confusement

' Your child' Michael stated simply

' What about it?' her faux smile faded

' Your child will end all of this, we just have to stay alive until it's born'

' Bullshit' Charlie said storming out of the room angrily.

After a while people eventually came round to the thought that god wanted them dead and began barricading the doors and windows, Ava sat in the office and rubbed her face in exhaustion. Michael walked slowly into the office,

' Ava?' she looked up at him

' Come…join me on the roof for the first watch?' she nodded and followed him up to the roof.

She sat at the edge and stared out at the sandy horizon, deserted and empty, Michael watched her quietly for a while before moving closer,

' Do you hate me?' she looked at him in surprise

' What?'

' Do you hate me for involving you in this?' he didn't look at her

' No…I hate what's happened but there's nothing I can do to change it' Michael couldn't help smiling a little,

' What?' she asked him

' You appear to have found some faith Ava, it's people like you that give me hope in humanity, I just hope he sees what I do'

' So do I for everyone's sakes' she shivered as the sky began to darken and felt heavy material drape round her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at Michael appreciatively as he placed his coat on her,

' Warmer?' she nodded, Michael ran his thumb over her cheek and sat closer to her, his eyes burned into hers as their faces grew inches apart…

_**Sorry it's a bit short guys, happy Xmas everyone, please review it would be a great Xmas present lol x**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's A Sin

Ava and Michael stared into each others eyes, she inched closer to him and felt Michaels body heat against her, his hands rested on the tops of her arms, their lips just touched and he pulled away. Ava didn't move, she wasn't sure what to do, Michael had turned his head away but turned it back to face her, he rested his face against her cheek and his lips grazed her skin,

' I wish I could' he murmured.

Ava went back down and bob went up to join Michael on the roof, she sat in the diner and looked at the people around her, everyone looked hopeless. Suddenly the tinkling sound of music drifted through the air and they all crowded to the windows to see what it was even Howard with his neck wound dragged himself over. They all gaped as a pink and white ice cream truck pulled up; they all stared hardly daring to blink waiting to see who would exit the truck. They watched as the door creaked open and a tall man with abnormally long limbs stepped out in an awkward fashion, he stood still for a moment and Ava was sure everyone was holding their breath in anticipation or fear.

He did nothing for a moment; he seemed to look at the windows then up to the roof, upon spotting Michael and bob, he opened his mouth, his jaw elongated so that it almost reached his chest and he let out a demonic roar. They all recoiled from the windows as they saw people begin to emerge from the darkness behind him, suddenly he sprang into action his already long limbs grew even longer and he suddenly began to move at great speed across the parking lot in a spider-like motion. People screamed and shots rang out, Ava froze and watched the people behind him move closer to them, they were getting quicker, the spider-ice cream man suddenly hit the ground and stopped moving.

Ava stepped away from the windows, she watched as Howard clutched his neck and pushed the blinds down to get a better view, his wife was whimpering as she looked at his gouged neck. Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang out and the figures were walking over the body of the ice cream man and heading straight for the diner, suddenly chaos ensued as hands tried to break through the windows, Ava recoiled and Charlie gripped her arm. Fists slammed against the glass and they watched as hands suddenly grabbed Howard, they all rushed forward and tried to pull him back, his wife Sandra screamed as he was pulled through the broken glass. The constant ringing of gunshots rained down on the zombie-like humans that were attacking them and they watched them retreat away.

Ava sat in the office and ran her hands through her hair; her stomach was twisting in fear, she thought of poor Howard and wondered what they had done to him. The door creaked open and she heard it close, she didn't look up but she knew it was Michael; he sat on the edge of the desk and tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand gliding over her cheek. She closed her eyes at the warmth of his touch and the comfort it gave her. She raised her head to look at him and he stroked her cheek with his thumb again,

' That was awful' she said hoarsely

' That was only the beginning, I'm sorry I didn't want you to be here when all this happened but it's the only place I could protect you'

' I didn't think I was important in all this?'

' Of course you are…. you're important to me' she stood up and he let his fingers glide from her cheek down her arm as she did,

' Michael…why wouldn't you kiss me?'

' It is a sin'

' For an angel yes, but you're not an angel now…sorry I didn't mean it like that'

' No you're right, I'm not an angel but it would be wrong of me to give you any false hope'

' Right now I'll take any hope I can get' she moved closer ran her hand over his stubbly cheek, he closed his eyes and she moved closer, her lips gently caressed his cheek and she felt his body shudder. Michael moved his face so her lips grazed the skin on his cheek until their lips met, Michael stood up and pulled her body closer to his.

review please peeps x


	10. Chapter 10

Naughty time hee hee

Chapter 10: We're Alone

Michael gripped her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss; she pulled him down to the floor and straddled him. He pulled his shirt over his head and Ava ran her fingers gently over the slightly bumpy tattoos that adorned his body. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands kissing her again; Ava pulled her vest over her head and unclasped her bra. Michael pulled all the clothing from her body as he moved her so she was under him; he touched her skin timidly running his fingers over every curve. He ran his hands up her legs and parted them, he slid his fingers over her pussy and she moaned, his hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breasts. With every inch of her he touched his dick grew harder, Ava moaned with pleasure as he began to suck her nipples, Michael put his arm under her knee and bent her leg as he thrust into her. Ava gasped and moved with him until she gripped his wrist and forced him over so she was on top.

Michael watched her thrusting her hips, her breasts bounced as she moved quicker and quicker her breath quickening with her,

' Can they hear us?' she asked him breathlessly

' No they're asleep and the roofs to high, we're alone' she smiled and let out the loud moan of pleasure that had been building inside of her, he held her hips occasionally letting his hands slide round and caress her body. She shortened her thrusts, she wanted to come, he flipped her over and began pounding into her, she gasped and moaned and begged him to let her come. He slowed down dragging out his thrusts, he felt her tense up and gasp as she came, he hadn't come yet.

Michael pulled her up and sat her on the edge of Bob's unused desk, he began thrusting into her again, Ava felt weak from her orgasm and let Michael position her however he wanted. After a few moments they moved back to the floor, Ava was on top again, she gripped the edge of the desk and let his hands force her hips, he began to almost bounce her ferociously and Ava gasped as with every thrust he made she wanted to come again.

They lay on the dusty floor, both gasping for breath, Michael held her tightly to him as though he was afraid to let go of her, he was still inside of her after they had both climaxed together. They kissed constantly and made love again that night, Michael's arms held her naked body to him and he rested his head on her chest.

They stood up and dressed, Ava went to the bathroom to sort her hair out, they were both back in the diner with the others before anyone even knew they hadn't been there. Ava watched Michael as he stared out of the blinds in to the surrounding desert, his eyes were unwavering and she had a horrible feeling that things were only going to get worse.

Sorry it's a bit short peeps but it's better than nothing, reviews please guys x


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Crunch Time

She sat in the diner waiting for the others to wake up, it was deserted outside but this just made her stomach flip unpleasantly with unease. She thought about her night with Michael, about how she had wanted him from the first night she met him and in spite of everything she smiled.

The others were awake soon enough, Charlie groaned and rubbed her stomach, jeep looked over at her a mingled look of love and concern on his face. Bob and Kyle returned from the roof with dark circles under their eyes and jeep, with one last glance at Charlie, left the diner to go up to the roof with Michael. Audrey was huddled in the corner watching her mother, Sandra looked as though she just had her heart torn out, she stared out of the window occasionally as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

Percy immediately started to cook to distract himself from what was happening around him and to avoid looking at anyone.

Ava couldn't stand the silence and walked through to the back, Charlie was in the office still rubbing her stomach,

' You ok?' Ava asked her eyeing her friend worriedly

' Yeah…ah…he just doesn't wanna stop moving today'

' Maybe he's getting impatient?'

' Well lets hope he holds off until this is over' she tried to force a smile and Ava forced one back but she could tell Charlie was genuinely scared.

She stayed with Charlie until banging and shouting made them both look up, they could hear Sandra shouting,

' Is she saying Howard?' Ava said staring at Charlie

' That's what I thought' they both stood up and looked in the diner, Percy was gone and they knew Audrey, bob and Kyle had gone up to the roof. They looked at each other both with expressions of fear and worry and rushed out to the back, they made it just in time to see Howard tied upside down to a pole outside and Percy forcing Sandra back through the door ahead of him before…

' What the fuck was that?' bob shouted as they were joined by bob, Michael and Audrey, they all stared in horror as Percy pushed Sandra away from him and fell forwards. Charlie recoiled and gripped jeep tightly as whatever had exploded out of Howard began to eat away at Percy's skin. The smell of burning hair and meat filled the air and Ava rushed out of there straight into the ladies and vomited, she was quickly followed by Audrey.

She stayed with Audrey until she had calmed down and took her back out to the diner and gave her a glass of water, she ran her hand over her clammy forehead and caught Michaels eye as he walked through from the back room,

' No one leaves do you understand me!' he was furious and everyone in the room recoiled a bit at his tone,

' Do you not understand that he wants you all dead or am I just wasting my time, I didn't fall from grace for nothing' he slammed the door behind him and Ava heard his footsteps slam up the stairs to the roof. No one moved so Ava decided to follow him, he was sitting on the edge staring out into the open desert and he didn't look at her for a minute. She sat next to him and timidly touched his hand, he was quick though and just as her fingers touched his skin he flipped his hand over and gripped her hand tightly,

' Forgive me…I lost myself'

' Don't be sorry, I know you gave up everything to come here and protect them but they don't understand that, I barely understand how it must feel and I know the whole story' he nodded

' They'll come back…tonight…more of them'

' How do you know?'

' Because I know how Gabriel thinks…. He's getting desperate now, it's nearly time'

' Will he come?'

' Yes and god help us all if he does'

' Cant you stop him?'

' He will be much stronger than me, I'm not an angel anymore and he is' she didn't know what to say back to him so they remained in silence until he spoke again.

' Promise me if you get the chance that you'll get you and Charlie and the baby away from here'

' What about the others?'

' If this goes how I think it will I don't think they'll be many of them left to worry about…they're going to pick you off one by one'

' What about you, will they attack you?'

' No they'll save me… for him'

Apologies for the late updates, please review though so I know some of you are still reading x


	12. Chapter 12

apologies people, finalllyyy here's an update for you x

Chapter 12: More Human

Everyone sat around anxiously looking at each other in silence. It was a s though they were all waiting for the next awful event to happen.

Ava and Michael sat in the back office; she looked over at him and moved closer to him. He rubbed her leg but continued to stare off into space,

' Will we be ok?' she said quietly

' I hope so…Ava I need you to do something for me…if Gabriel comes I'll need to hold him off…will you get Charlie and the baby away from here?'

' What about you though?'

' Don't worry about me…will you do that for me?'

' If it's what you want…Michael will I see you after this is over?'

' I suppose that depends on how this ends really…I hope so though'.

They stayed silent until they heard shouting from the roof and from outside,

' They're back, stay here Ava', she sat in the office but after a couple of minutes she couldn't take the tension. She stood up and walked out into the diner and stood with Charlie who looked panicked,

' Are you ok?' Ava said as Charlie winced

' Oh fuck! Ava I think the baby's coming' Ava gaped and her stomach twisted nervously. Both she and Charlie jumped at a noise behind them, Ava turned a saw a small boy and as soon as Charlie saw him she screamed,

' He was in the car outside Ava he's one of them!' the boy lunged at Ava and Charlie and they dodged him and ran behind the counter. Charlie crouched on the floor gripping her stomach as Ava looked around nervously trying to see where the little boy had gone.

They both screamed when the boy flew at them and was just as suddenly shot out of the way by jeep.

Ava sat beside Charlie and held her hand as she groaned, Michael was with them seconds later and soon he and Ava were helping Charlie deliver her baby.

Charlie cradled her newborn son in her arms and smiled at him, Ava couldn't help envying her as she saw how happy Charlie was.

She walked back to the office and wasn't alone for long. Michael came and stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body back so she was resting against him,

' It would be nice if we could just stay like this forever…' Ava murmured as he buried his face in the crook of her neck,

' Ava…being close to you has made me feel more human than I ever thought I could be and I have never felt true happiness like I do when I'm with you' he muttered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Ava closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip,

' Michael…if I die do you think I'd go to heaven?'

' You would definitely go to heaven my angel' she smiled

' Why couldn't we have met years before all of this?'

' I think my wings would have put you off' he said kissing her cheek again

' Nothing could put me off you' he squeezed her tighter to him and sighed, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

**Forgive me for taking decades to update my lovelies and I apologise for the short chapter, I promise you a longer one soon,**

**Review if you want more xxx**


End file.
